


Calling His Bluff

by mevima



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, FaceFucking, Hair-pulling, Lyrium Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders flirts with everyone. Nathaniel didn't think he was serious until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For wyvernia, who requested Nanders.
> 
> Now with [ART](http://mevima.tumblr.com/post/132183935590/calling-his-bluff-illustration-nathaniel-howe-in) by me. (relatively SFW)

"How about we wear each other out tonight?"

Nathaniel brushes off the suggestion with rolled eyes and a scoff when Anders flirts over dinner one night. Anders flirts with everyone; that's just how he is, loose and fancy free, and Nathaniel is pretty sure he's not a tiny bit serious about it. And anyway, he has never been interested in men so any way you look at it, the conversation isn't going anywhere.

So he chokes on his potatoes when Anders continues, quieter, a smirk playing around his lips, "I'm really rather good at sucking cock, Nate."

"You - you can't be _serious,_ mage," Nathaniel sputters, and it says something about their relationship that none of the other cafeteria occupants even look up.

"Oh, I'm serious." Anders inspects his fingernails, and then casts Nathaniel a sharp grin. "I'm a bit surprised you haven't noticed just how _pretty_ everyone is here, honestly, I'd eat you all up. Well," he frowns, and adds with an overdramatic shudder, "not Oghren. Or Justice. But you, Velanna, Sigrun, Surana... even Varel, come to think of it. Silver hair. Rawr." Reaching out, he puts his hand over the archer's, and laughs as Nathaniel snatches back with a scowl. "Think about it, Nate. Come to my bed tonight and I'll show you a good time."

As Anders stands to clear away his empty tray, Nathaniel most decidedly does not watch the sway of his hips.

*

Anders is nearly asleep that night when the door to his room swings silently open. A decade of running has a spell on his fingertips almost before he can think it, but it dies as he sits up to grin at his fellow Warden. "Well, hello there, stranger."

"Don't say a word," Nathaniel cautions him, closing the door as quietly as he'd entered. "You offered, and I'm calling your bluff."

"Bluff!" Anders objects, putting a hand to his heart. "You wound me, Nate."

Sighing in annoyance, Nathaniel looks the mage up and down. "If you're going to prattle at me, I'm going to leave." Anders places two fingers over his lips playfully, and raises an eyebrow. "Better."

Nathaniel stalks forward to where Anders sits on the edge of his bed, unbuckling his pants as he goes. "You said something about sucking cock," he growls, masking his uncertainty with arrogance.

"Is that how it's going to be, then?" Anders murmurs, unable to keep quiet for very long, and reaches forward to tug at Nathaniel's smallclothes. The man is half-hard already, and Anders runs his tongue along his teeth in an obvious show of desire as he trails a finger down the shaft, provoking a twitch of interest.

"Thought I told you to shut up," Nathaniel grouses, but presses his hips forward into the warm touch. "Or are you all talk, mage?"

Chuckling, Anders takes a moment to pull the archer's clothing further out of the way, then wraps his hand loosely around the lovely cock he's been presented with, smoothing gently up and down the silken skin. Nathaniel hardens quickly under the attention. "Mage, he calls me, while he begs me to shut up and suck him," he laments. "I could show you an advantage or two to being a mage, you know."

With a growl, Nathaniel grips Anders' jaw in one hand and his own cock in the other, pulling the healer's compliant mouth open. "Guess I'll just have to shut you up." He presses forward into warm, wet, willing heat, and lets out a groan of pleasure. It had been far too long since he had this kind of company, and he intended to enjoy it, not listen to banter.

Anders moans in agreement, pushing Nathaniel's hand aside so he can wrap his own fist around the base again, steadying the man's hips and drawing him deeply into his mouth on the first downstroke. He slides back and forth easily a few times, enjoying the feel of a cock heavy and full in his mouth again, and then pulls back to wrap his tongue around the sensitive head, lapping and suckling gently.

Nathaniel's hands have moved to settle in Anders' hair, and as his grip tightens, the mage relaxes into his performance, soothed by the sense of the other man taking a bit of control. He opens his mouth wider as Nathaniel begins to thrust forward, and lets his hands drift away to clutch at strong thighs, bracing himself. Glancing up, Anders notes that Nathaniel's eyes have fallen shut, a dark flush spreading down his neck, and he hums in approval, drawing a choked noise of surprise. Nathaniel's hips buck forward of their own accord, Anders gags a bit, and suddenly his mouth is empty, leaving him gasping into the warm, narrow space between their bodies.

"S-sorry," Nathaniel pants, eyes wide now, loosening his hands but not backing up. "I - didn't mean to - sorry."

"For what?" Clearing his throat, Anders smirks up at the other Warden and runs his tongue deliberately over his spit-slick lips, humming in pleasure at the taste of precum in his mouth.

Nathaniel sucks in a breath; the mage looks so positively sinful, dark eyes gazing up at him through thick lashes, a pink blush across his freckled cheeks, that he forgets for a moment what he was talking about. "I... don't want to choke you."

The laughter that produces is high and surprised. "You don't want to hurt me, you mean? Nate, I'm touched, but really," and now Anders' voice drops to become heavy and coaxing, "I'd like it if you did. Fuck my face, Nate." He grips the archer's hips tightly and briefly opens his mouth, letting his tongue fall out invitingly, then adds, "Pull my hair. Later you can dig bruises into my hips and bite marks into my shoulders, but right now, I want that beautiful thick cock cutting off my air and changing the shape of my throat."

Nathaniel swallows hard. Maker, but he means it. Suddenly he needs to see the mage on his knees, and - since he asked so nicely - he grabs Anders by the hair and pulls him forward off the bed. Anders follows gracefully, folding himself onto the floor, and wordlessly opens his mouth, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he gazes upward and quirks an eyebrow.

Growling, Nathaniel sets himself at Anders' lips, arching his neck at the feel of that wicked mouth wrapping around the head of his cock again, tonguing at the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head. He honestly doesn't want to hurt the mage, so he slides his hips forward smoothly instead of snapping them like he wants to, but doesn't stop when he hits resistance; he pushes past and down into the tight clench of Anders' irresistible throat. The healer's jaw convulses a little on a reflexive gag, hands tightening, but he doesn't protest, and after a second he's relaxed into it again. Nathaniel pulls back, almost all the way out, allows a deep breath of air and then plunges back inside.

He sets a steady pace, not fast but smooth, surprisingly quiet as his cock slides in and out of Anders' mouth, filling his throat with every thrust and feeling the strong muscles convulse around it. He tries, but after only a few moments it's so hard to remember to leave space for Anders to breathe, and he finds his hands are gripped tightly in golden hair, holding him still to be used the way he'd begged for.

Nathaniel has at least done this often enough to choke out a warning before his hips are jerking spasmodically of their own accord and he's moaning, long and low, spilling down Anders' throat. He glances downward to see the way the mage's hands are fisted in his trousers, eyes squeezed tightly shut in concentration, and belatedly pulls back to allow Anders to breathe properly.

His face is red and streaked with tears, chest heaving as he attempts to get his breath back through swollen lips soaked in spit and cum, but still he groans in arousal, pressing a hand to the taut front of his trousers to seek relief. "Maker's _breath_ , Nate," Anders grinds out, voice hoarse and rough. He stretches out his neck and shoulders, arches his spine back and runs his hand more firmly along his aching cock.

"You really got off on that," Nathaniel accuses, eyes wide as he pants, beginning to come down.

"Fuck yes I did." Anders quirks an uneven grin. "Well. Almost. If you don't wanna help, you should probably get out now - " He's cut off by a firm hand on his chin, tilting his head up to meet Nathaniel's quietly considering gaze.

"I believe," Nathaniel says slowly, "that your original offer was to 'wear each other out.'" At Anders' sharp intake of breath, he lets go and takes a step back. "Get on the bed."

Scrambling eagerly to his feet, Anders obeys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was requested at LEAST five times that I continue this. It's not done yet. Have another cliffhanger. ;)

Wriggling with practiced ease out of his clothing, Anders is very quickly bare and grinning in anticipation, seated casually on the bed and leaning back against the wall as he looks Nathaniel up and down. He is hardly able to believe his luck, and to fill the silence, he asks, "So what finally got you to take me up on it?"

Nathaniel rolls his eyes and doesn't answer immediately, taking much more care with his clothing as he pulls his shirt over his head. He folds it neatly and sets it on a nearby table before he begins to work on his boots. "Nobody takes you seriously, Anders."

A disgruntled look passes over Anders' face, but it clears quickly. "I guess I live up to that," he comments lightly, and changes the subject. "You gonna come fuck me any time soon or am I getting dinner _and_ a show?" His eyebrows waggle in ridiculous suggestion.

"You really just never shut up, do you?" Nathaniel complains, finally down to his smalls, which - of course - he also folds and places neatly onto the pile of clothing.

"Did a pretty good job of shutting me up a bit ago." Anders' eyes rake shamelessly over Nathaniel's exposed form, admiring the bulky shoulders and smooth muscle of an archer, and he purses his lips in thought. "Have you done this before?"

Briefly, Nathaniel looks away, flushing slightly. "No. I have never been with a man."

"Well, that's a bit obvious," Anders quips, and then coughs delicately. "I more meant the part where you fuck me."

"I - ah, no." The flush darkens, and Nathaniel stands tensely, not making a move to join Anders on the bed.

Anders chuckles indulgently. "Well, I'll just have to teach you then. Come here." He lays back invitingly, propped up on a pillow, and crooks a finger. Nathaniel obligingly sits on the edge of the bed, radiating tension. "No, closer. Here." Sliding his legs apart, Anders pats the mattress between his spread thighs.

This, at least, Nathaniel is familiar with, and he moves easily forward, fitting his greater bulk against the mage's slim form. When Anders grabs his shoulders and pulls Nathaniel tighter against himself, chest to chest and groin to groin, Nathaniel hisses in a breath at the wet slide of their cocks, Anders' rock hard and his just beginning to stir with interest again. The mage's main goal, however, is his lips to Nathaniel's ear, nipping once before he breathes out, "You're gonna have to get me nice and loose before you slide that perfect cock inside of me, you know."

Nathaniel lets out a quiet moan, pressing his lips to Anders' neck and mouthing at the salty skin while the man murmurs filthy instructions into his ear. "Maybe next time, you can start with two fingers, rough and too much _just_ the way I like it, but it's been a while since I did this, so for now, you'll start with just one. Coat your fingers in slick and slide one inside me." Anders shifts his hips, pressing upward, and his fingers roam along Nathaniel's lower back. His voice is low, sultry and enticing as he continues, "If you crook your fingers up just right, there's this spot that feels just _incredible_ , you might be able to get me to actually make some noise just by rubbing at it. Fuck me with your finger, Nate, open me up nice and loose, and then give me another one so I can feel the burn, you can feel how tight I'll be for you."

Already hard again, Nathaniel groans; his teeth find the place where Anders' neck meets his shoulder and he bites down, rocking his hips to feel the sweet friction against his cock and the smooth glide of Anders' thighs against his hips. The mage groans lightly and breathes into his ear, "Two fingers'll be enough, I think. I wanna feel the burn when you finally sink your cock into me, too much too soon. Fuck, Nate, do it, I've been waiting so long for this." Anders trails his nails up over the top of Nathaniel's shoulders and then off, lying back with his arms above his head to display his body enticingly.

"...in a minute," Nathaniel rasps, raking his eyes over the man he suddenly, inexplicably finds _delicious._ He takes advantage of Anders' submissive pose and runs his hands down his exposed chest, down across his stomach, and brushes his wrist lightly, curiously against the slick head of Anders' cock. Despite never finding a man attractive before, it doesn't repulse him; he finds he wants to do much more.

Anders hums in pleasure, shifting under the exploratory touch, and then gasps sharply, arching back as a jolt of pleasure shoots through him, both nipples suddenly caught in the tight squeeze of Nathaniel's fingers. " _Maker_ ," Anders groans quietly, hands fisting in the pillow above his head. Responding to the encouragement, Nathaniel twists sharply, chuckles, adds the bite of his nails, and a helpless whine catches low in Anders' throat as his eyes screw shut.

Bending down, Nathaniel releases one hardened nipple and closes his mouth over the nub instead, suckling gently while his hand tugs and twists at the other. "Nate," Anders chokes out, back arched into a tight bow as his hips thrust up urgently against unyielding bulk. "Maker. Fuck me," he begs.

Nathaniel finally sits up, smirks, and licks his lips, pleased with his handiwork. The healer is panting harshly, his head tilted back to present the long, flushed expanse of his neck, hands trembling where they're clenched tightly in the rough fabric of the pillowcase. "I assume you have lube somewhere." The archer's voice is a low growl, now, eyes dark and so very ready to continue.

"Y-yeah, um, in my pack," Anders gets out, gesturing to the floor next to the bed with one hand without opening his eyes. Without taking his eyes off Anders' enticing form, Nathaniel leans down and wrestles the top of the bag open one-handed, pulling out the first glass bottle he finds.

Perhaps he isn't as confident as he appears; Nathaniel fumbles with the bottle a bit, losing track of where the cork falls. When he pours the thick liquid over his hand, it's cold, but he supposes oil usually is when you first take it out of a glass vial. Reaching down between Anders' languidly spread legs, his fingers brush against his balls and then press down into the cleft of his ass. Anders hisses in a breath at the chill, but purrs, "Do it."

When the first of Nathaniel's fingers press inside, the slick stretch is just what Anders needs, and he moans, tilting his hips further to give easy access. The thick digit slides in all the way up to the knuckle, and as Nathaniel remembers the instructions Anders had murmured into his ear, he crooks his finger upwards, seeking, and knows he's found what he was looking for when the mage gives a sudden grunt of pleasure and thrusts his hips back, grinding against his hand.

The cold sensation, though, isn't going away; in fact, it's become an icy burn, and suddenly Anders' eyes fly open and he gasps as he feels the tingling rush of magic along his nerves. "Fuck," he hisses, yanking his gaze to Nathaniel's face. "Fuck, what did you get from my pack?" But he's still arching into it, burning, nerves sparking to life as the liquid sears into his flesh.

"I - I don't know. I thought... I didn't look at the bottle..." Nathaniel's eyes widen in alarm, and he would pull away, but - Anders is groaning now, chest heaving, and it's so obviously not a _bad_ reaction that he thrusts in harder, rubbing his fingertip against the spot that got the mage making such noises in the first place.

"Maker, _more_ ," Anders can't help but beg, spreading his legs lewdly to provide as much room as he could. The tingling ache sweeps up his belly and down his thighs, until every inch of skin feels sensitized and he can nearly smell the Fade as he realizes what happened. "Nate, you - you sodding used lyrium as lube, you idiot," he laughs, breathlessly.

"Is that bad?" Nathaniel murmurs, rapt gaze hungrily drinking in Anders' expression, the curve of his neck where he could barely see a faint mark, the trembling muscles of his stomach. "This doesn't look like a bad thing." On the next slow thrust, he pulls out almost all the way, lines a second finger up, and pushes back in. Anders groans at the stretch, and Nathaniel lets out a shuddering sigh, balls tightening at the thought of what that tight clench will feel like around him.

Anders' hands run through his own hair, and then down his neck, across his shoulders, unable to resist the way everything suddenly feels _more_ with the lyrium coursing through him. "Definitely not bad," he confirms shakily, and the way he reaches down and tugs at his nipple sparks Nathaniel's need to get on with this. Dark hair spills across Anders' chest as the rogue leans down, tugging the other nipple between his teeth, and starts thrusting his fingers into Anders' body, hard and fast, drawing a surprised cry of pleasure.

After only a moment, Nathaniel stills briefly so he can be sure to have the other man's attention, though he keeps his fingers pressed firmly against the spot that makes Anders buck and whine. "Tell me again how you want it," he rumbles, low and husky. He needs to hear that he hasn't been going too far - and he can't deny that the filthy words that fall from the mage's lips go straight to his dick.

"Hard, fast, too much," Anders babbles, all too willing to give Nathaniel what he wants. "Fuck me, Nate, I'm not delicate, hold me down and pound me, bite me, hit me - ah!" He figures he found the right thing to say - or perhaps the wrong one - as Nathaniel yanks his fingers out and then his calloused hands are on his hips, lifting him and flipping him over to press face-down into the rumpled sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

They must have been the right words, after all, because Anders briefly hears the slap of skin against skin, and then a wet, firm presence nudging against his slicked entrance. As he whimpers and thrusts back eagerly, some part of his mind realizes that Nathaniel must have smeared the last of the lyrium coating his hand onto his own cock for lube, and that thought sends a hard jolt of arousal spiking through him.

Nathaniel holds himself steady and hisses as he feels the cold burn of the lyrium begin to spread through him; he doesn't recognize the tinge of the Fade, as a mage would, but there's a pleasant hum on the edge of his nerves and a growing, icy chill making him crave the heat he would soon be buried in. "Ask for it," Nathaniel growls, eager to finally slide inside, yet positively aching to hear Anders' voice tremble with filthy promises again.

" _Please_ ," Anders begs obediently, and then he throws his head back and moans dizzily as Nathaniel complies, shoving his hips forward to thrust all the way into his body in one rough movement.

Nathaniel pauses as he bottoms out, eyes falling shut on a heavy groan. The tight heat is everything he'd anticipated, Anders' body barely prepared to take his girth; he revels in every uncontrollable ripple of muscle around him as they pant together, both adjusting. The tingling ice of the lyrium potion contrasts sharply with the combined fire of their bodies. It has spread to the tips of Anders' fingers, tangled in the sheets, and he shudders, inching his thighs further apart and pressing back with a needy whimper.

It's all Nathaniel needs. He snarls, slides back and drives in deep. Anders' loud cry is heady encouragement, and Nathaniel braces himself with both hands on the healer's shoulders, giving himself the leverage he needs to begin a brutal pace.

At first, Anders scrabbles at the mattress beneath him, trying to gain enough purchase to meet Nathaniel's hard strokes, but he soon gives it up as a lost cause and simply lets the rogue use him as he pleases - as he'd _asked_ for - and oh, fuck, does Nathaniel do it so _well_.

Reaching over his shoulder, Anders finds Nathaniel's hand where it's gripping his shoulder tightly, and follows the line of the archer's muscular arm up until he can grab his jaw. He turns himself to the side, arching up clumsily as he pulls Nathaniel's face down to meet him in a messy, desperate kiss. It occurs to Nathaniel that perhaps when he's balls-deep in someone shouldn't be the first time they kiss; he certainly wouldn't have wooed any woman into his bed like this, but that difference is part of what makes it _Anders_ underneath him, not a random woman, and he is learning quite a few new things about what he likes tonight.

"Fuck," Nathaniel pants around the clash of tongues and teeth, and Anders groans his agreement. "You feel so fucking good. Take it so well." He punctuates his growl with a sharp thrust, and Anders releases the kiss to untwist himself and bury his face back into the bed with an overwhelmed whimper.

"Nate, please," Anders chokes out, and Nathaniel grins ferally.

"Please?" the rogue drawls, slowing his pace deliberately until he is only rolling his hips gently, exactly the opposite of what Anders had hoped to encourage. "I _like_ that. Say it again."

Writhing in protest at the sudden change, it takes Anders a moment to respond. "Please!" he gasps, and is rewarded with one hard thrust - and nothing more. "Please," he whispers again, and Nathaniel begins a driving rhythm which curls his toes and shivers up his spine. Some portion of Anders' mind notes how much Nathaniel likes him to beg for it, and he files it away for future reference, because they are _so_ doing this again.

Soon, too soon, Anders is frantically arching up to meet Nathaniel's hips as they impact his ass and clutching at the pillow under his head like a lifeline, one solid point against his flushed body. "Close," Anders gasps out, over the tingling of magic across every inch of skin, the sharp drive of the man so hot and thick and rough inside him, the slide of his own cock leaking against the coarse sheets. "So close, Maker - Nate, fuck, when I - don't stop, after, please don't fucking stop," he babbles out, and Nathaniel only snarls behind him.

Then he's at the edge and over it, heat coiling in his belly and spilling across the mattress with a ragged cry he muffles into the pillow, and the rogue is fucking him through it as he clenches and jerks and moans.

Nathaniel wouldn't be far behind, except Anders asked him not to stop and he's making the _filthiest_ helpless sounds, so he clenches his teeth and hangs onto his control by his fingernails, digging into the mage's shoulders, drawing every last shudder and whimper from the man underneath him. Anders nearly sobs into the bed, overstimulated, filled, and taking it all beautifully with sweet little cries.

Eventually, sight and sound and sensation along with the last dredges of the lyrium burning its way through his nerves drags Nathaniel inexorably into coming hard, ragged, deep thrusts stilling as he groans out his release. His hands slip on Anders' sweaty shoulders and he clumsily braces himself on the bed, instead, face buried in golden hair.

They are momentarily quiet, harsh panting breaths loud in the darkness, and then Nathaniel shifts, Anders gasps, and the archer winces as he realizes how achingly sensitized they both are. "Is there... should I be careful?" he murmurs, lips intimately close to Anders' ear. The mage nods, so Nathaniel is gentle and slow when he pulls out, and they both let out low sounds at the loss.

The bed is narrow, but Nathaniel makes it work and squeezes himself between Anders and the wall; he doesn't plan on getting up right away after that, and hopes Anders doesn't object to a bit of less-intense intimacy. They're both sweaty and hot, but as he drapes an arm over the healer's side, Anders adjusts to give him space; suddenly they're cuddling and it doesn't feel strange at all.

Anders huffs a laugh against Nathaniel's neck and echoes his thoughts. "I hope you're okay with this, because I am not moving for at least five minutes after that performance."

"That... was all right, then?" Nathaniel frowns uncertainly, and doesn't drag his fingertips idly up and down the mage's side no matter how much he's tempted to.

"All right? That was sodding amazing, Nate. You take direction well," Anders purrs. Apparently he doesn't have the same reservations about affectionate gestures, as he's nuzzling into Nathaniel's neck, and darts his tongue out to taste a droplet of sweat.

A small, easy smirk replaces the nervous frown. "You're worn out already, then?" he teases - Anders _thinks_ he's teasing, at least, he's just beginning to understand the rogue's flat, dry humour. "I'm disappointed."

"Give me five minutes," Anders repeats, nipping sharply at Nathaniel's jaw and provoking a sharp intake of breath. "Then I'll show you what advantages lie in fucking a mage."

Nathaniel finds he does not mind this idea, nor regret this impulse, at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry), I couldn't resist the tiny tease of what else they will be doing. This is definitely complete, though. Perhaps more in the same timeline later on.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Calling His Bluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070156) by [BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti)




End file.
